


Hold it steady

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stackson Brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and the Stilinki pack is ready to face off the McCall pack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Jackson as his new bestfriend and Erica and Boyd as his betas Stiles and his pack are trying to pass their final year of school without any drama. Everything is calm and peaceful until Derek returns and brings a whole new set of trouble with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

"So.." Stiles stood leaning on his Jeep with his arms crossed on his chest. "You ready to do this? You know people are gonna look at us all weird."

"I know." The other boy had huge grin covering his face. "This year it's gonna be us." jackson says. " You and me Stilinski, we're going places." He quotes trowing his arm across my shoulder and bringing me in close.

Stiles let out a groan."you've been hanging out with me too much, you're even beginning to sound like me." He elbows jackson on the ribs but the smile on his face gave away his true feelings.

"I don't see you complaining." Jackson takes their school bags out of the back seats and hands Stiles his before throwing his behind his shoulder. "You coming?" He makes his way to the front of the school and Stiles has to jog a couple of steps to catch up with him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stiles mutters once he's cached up.

And just as expected everyone did a double take when they saw them. As far Stiles saw it, they're just two normal boys walking together. Well as normal as a werewolf and a Druid can be. But everyone else saw hot, popular Jackson and hyper, loudmouth Stiles walking and being all buddy-buddy together.

Okay so maybe it might be a little weird to see two opposites guys who were always fighting and trying to make each others life a living hell together. And ever since Jackson had come back from two years in London it was obvious that he had grown. Both physical and mentally. The new Jackson didn't have to pick on people to try to cover his insecurity, he was more level headed and something in his eyes made you want to listen to him. He wasn't as reckless and actually thought of the outcome of whatever he was going to do. He had made peace with his parents and even though they weren't as close as Stiles was with his father, Jackson talked with his now.

Physically he had grown both taller and broader. His shoulders were bigger, he was a couple inches taller than Stiles, his tan was almost gone making his freckles stand out which made his eyes stand out even more, but the part that was most the noticeable was his accent. In the two years he had lived in London he had picked up a slight accent which made girls and some guys swoon every time he talked, including Stiles himself. If Stiles didn't see him as family and if he wasn't _Jackson_ he like many others probably would have had shamelessly tried to hit on him.

"Stiles?" Stiles turns around toward the voice calling his name.

Scott is standing next to Kira holding her hand, behind him are both Allison and Isaac. All four off them are looking at them as if they had both grown another head.

"What's up?" Stiles tries to keep his voice steady. He doesn't want them to know how hard he has to try to keep his heart from beating like a rabbits.

"I- what are you doing with Jackson?" By this time Lydia, Danny and the twins have joined them. Both Lydia and Danny look like they want to ask Jackson the same question.

Stiles is about to answer Scott when he feels Jackson arm wrap around his waist and pull him away from Scott's pack. "As fun as it was to see you guys Stiles and I have to go to class now." He gives them all one of his fake smiles and with that he turns around and pull him along with him. After they're both halfway across the school they both start to laugh. Jackson's head is thrown back and Stiles is bend over halfway, hands on his stomach.

"Did you see their faces?" Jackson says in between laugh.

"I-I.." Stiles tries to talk but at the same time he caught Jackson's eyes and that only makes them laugh even more.

After a couple of minutes of laughing their heads off they finally calm down enough to make their way to class.

~

After school Stiles is waiting for Jackson at his locker ignoring the people looking at him and whispering all around him. He had some classes earlier with some of Scott's pack and every time they looked as if they wanted to say something he had turned around and ignored them.

He looks down at his phone and texts his dad letting him know that Jackson is staying for dinner even though by now it's not really anything new since he spends most nights over at La Casa de Stilinski.

"Hey." Stiles smells Jackson's expensive cologne before he actually sees him.

"Sup." He answer back looking at him and then back down before quickly looking back up. "Dude! What happened to your face?" Stiles reached out to touch Jackson's face but stop himself. "Wait. Why aren't they healing? Shouldn't they be healing by now...except if an Alpha did it since the injuries last longer." Stiles voice trails off but by then anger is overflowing all of my senses once realizing what happened.

"Scott." He bites out turning around ready to go find him and beat the living hell out of him.

"Don't." Jackson's hand on my shoulder keep him in place." It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?!" Stiles throws his hands in the air. "Why the hell did he beat you."

Jackson scoffs. "They didn't 'beat me' they just thought that I'm using you or some bullshit like that and decided to scare me off."

"Using me?! Do they seriously think that I can't get any other friends other than their little 'pack'." Stiles spat out.

Anger fills him up and he's almost tempted to use some of his Druid powers that Deaton had taught him to beat Scott and most likely the twins too.

"I'm sure it's not that. I think that they just don't like me." Jackson shrugs his shoulders making it seem like it's no big deal but after spending the the summer with him Stiles has learned how to read Jackson like an open book, plus Stiles knows how he feels. Danny, his best friend chose the evil ex-alpha that tried to kill Erica an Boyd and Lydia chose the ex-alphas twin brother. Just like me the persons that were supposed to be there left him all alone.

"Well I don't care if they like it or not but I can be friends with whoever I want and personally I think that you're the best friend I've had so far." Stiles tells him. "Now come on, I promised my dad that we'd make dinner." He grabs Jacksons hands and pulls him into the parking lot.

On their way to his jeep he notices that Scott and his pack are a couple of parking spaces down from where Stiles is parked. Scott is in his green motorcycle with Kira, each twin had their girlfriend/boyfriend and Isaac is leaning against Allison's car with her between his legs. All of them are staring at them or mostly they're staring down at his hand holding Jackson's.

Stiles walks past them not stopping when Scott tries to talk to him. The twins both growl at Jackson but he simple ignore them which only seems to anger then more. The old Jackson would have had probably jumped them right there not caring that they were on school grounds and that there were two of them and one of him.

Finally reaching his car Jackson takes their backpacks and throws them on the back seat before taking Stiles car keys and holding them up out of Stiles reach.

"Jacksooon!" Stiles whines in his best little kid voice knowing that it'll annoyed the other boy. "Give me back my keys." He tries to jump up and grab them but fails.

"Nuh-uh." He waves his finger in front of him. "Remember the deal Stilinski, we could use your crapy car as long as I got to drive it every now and then." His face was smug.

Stiles grumbles under his breath remembering that he had actually made that deal. The thing is that he usually never let anybody drive his car but knowing that his old pack knew that made him give up and let Jackson drive.

"Fine, but not one scratch! And Roscoe isn't a crapy car." He rubs the hood of his baby. "She's been kind to me Jax, treat her well."

Jackson only gives an eye roll and jumps into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson and Stiles were almost finished making dinner and setting down the table when Stiles hears the bell ring. 'Finally dads home' Stiles thinks while running to open the door but then he realizes that his dad had his own pair of keys and he would have had called if he had forgotten them. He's still halfway to the door in a running position from when he had stopped.

He's almost tempted to go run up to his room and grab his bat but before he can actually go the voice yelling at him to open the door has him relaxed in seconds.

"Hey Erica! Boyd!" Stiles opens the door wider and lets them in. "You guys can go help Jackson while I finish the food."

They both nod and Erica kisses him on the cheek, Boyd gives him a small smile before they make their way to the dining room.

Stiles walks back into the kitchen and finishes making the taco salad before bringing them down to the dining room and watches as Jackson tells them what went down with the pack back at school. Both betas laugh at Jackson telling them about how the twins had tried to make them jealous in all the classes they had. He goes back into the kitchen and grabs them something to drink. When he enters the dining area he notices that his dad is had just gotten home. They give each other one of their famous Stilinski manly hugs and sit down to eat.

Over dinner the Sheriff tells them that there's no supernatural crimes going on, at least for now since the Nemeton keeps attracting all different kinds of supernaturals. Jackson and Stiles talk about their first day as seniors, which classes they have together and the reactions that they got when people saw them sitting together. And Erica and Boyd tell them about how their job hunting went and Erica is sure she'll get the Barista job at a small coffee shop by the police station she wanted and Boyd will probably get a part time at the daycare by his house. The sheriff scolds them for skipping the first day of school and both betas pretend to actually be ashamed.

All in all the dinner goes by fast, they watch a movie, his dad goes to sleep in the middle of the second one and the rest end up falling asleep before it ends.

The next day Stiles wakes up with half of Erica's body on top of his.

He stretches his body and pushes her off and she simply turns over and grabs hold of Boyd like a koala. Smiling he takes a picture and reminds himself to send it to them later on. He gets up and stretches before walking up to the bathroom an clean himself off before making his way into the kitchen and starts to make pancakes. Boyd is the first one to wake up, Stiles hears him waking up the others and after their morning routine they all sit down and watch Stiles as he cooks.

The sheriff comes down already in uniform and eats the breakfast Stiles cooks and then coffee that Erica made him before saying his goodbye, reminding them not to be late to school and leaving all of the teens alone.

Each teen got ready for school and all climbed into Stiles jeep. Once at the school they see the McCall pack standing outside the school doors.

"How cliché of them." Erica snorts.

"Please tell me I don't have any classes with them." Boyd asks banging his head against the back of Stiles seat.

"Since when are any of us that lucky." Jackson grumbles.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head at them. "Just ignore them guys. Like seriously, all they want is to show who's the 'boss' around here. They probably want us to join their pack." All the wolves in his jeep growl at the thought.

"Calm down pups, I never said that we'd actually join. They probably think that that's what we want." Stiles finishes.

"Yeah because we totally want to join a pack with a teenage lovesick boy as an Alpha, two evil ex-alphas that tried to kill us, a hunter, a banshee, a traitor(Isaac), a kitsune and Danny....well he's human." Erica all but growls.

Stiles rubs his hands up and down his face. "I know. I know and who needs them when we have each other right?!" Stiles grins back at the werewolves trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

The werewolves actually smile back at him. They make their way out of the car and into the school. They're halfway through the door when Scott stops them.

"Hey guys." He smiles at them. As if it's completely normal for him to talk to them. As if he deserves to actually talk to them.

"What do you want Scott." Jackson spits out.

Scott looks at Jackson with a confused expression, as if he doesn't understand why Jackson is using that tone with him. Scott's head is literally tilted slightly and really? Can he be more of a puppy.

"Hey! We-" Scott gestures to his pack. "-wanted to talk to you guys yesterday but I guess you guys must have had plans since you left so quick." He says still smiling at them.

"Yeah well we have to go to class soon so hurry up and tell us what you want." Stiles makes sure to keep his voice steady.

Now Scott looks a bit nervous, I guess all he needed was his 'best friend' to say something. "Um- well maybe we should talk somewhere more private." He says looking around and Stiles follows his gaze and notices for the first time that people are staring at them.

"At the pool during lunch." Stiles states knowing that there's no class during that hour before making his way inside the school with his three betas.

~

Four hours later he's sitting on the stands on the gym leaning his head on Jackson's shoulder. Boyd is sitting next to him and Erica is spread out on all of the males legs.

Ever since Derek and Cora had left a couple month ago he had started hanging out with Erica and Boyd. At first he had found out that Jackson had came back and went to visit him to give him the heads up about Lydia and Aiden. He had expected the usual asshole that Jackson always was but instead he had found the new mature Jackson that he is now.

Apparently he had been home for a couple of weeks and he already knew. Danny and Lydia had been avoiding him ever since he came back. Stiles filled him in on what had happened while he was gone. Since Jackson had interrupted him with question and his own opinions it had taken a couple of hours to finish his story. After that Mrs.Whittemore had invited him over for dinner and well, who would say no to a free meal right.

After that night they had started to talk and soon they were hanging out almost every day. A couple weeks later they saw Erica and Boyd at a Diner while picking up some lunch for the Sheriff. It had surprisingly been Jacksons idea to invite them to go back and hang out with them at the Stilinski house. It didn't take much time for the betas and Stiles to start hanging out as a group.

It had started with Erica and Boyd coming to play some video games, then watching movies, eating dinner with them, sleep overs. Boyd and Jackson started talking about how Derek and them had sparred and practiced along with Isaac before he joined Scott's pack meaning that they both along deciding to start training dragged Stiles and Erica along with them.

While the three of them sparred Stiles was practicing his magick. He tried to work on runes and small spells. He placed some protective spells around the Hale home, which happened to be where they were practicing, and carved some runes on the old house. So far he could cast some spells without draining himself dry of energy and fainting like he had at the beginning.

Like he had when that happened. Stiles shakes his head and tries not to think about that day.

He had of course asked Deaton not to tell Scott or anybody on his pack that Stiles was a Druid in training. Deaton had simply accepted his request before giving him about a dozen books to read.

The first time he had told his dad his dad had taken a shot of whiskey before saying he was going to bed and try to get his head around the fact that his son was now some kind of 'wizard or something'. " _Jesus kid, as if you weren't special enough."_

A loud bang brings him out of his thoughts. He looks over and sees that his old pack has finally arrived. As if in synch Stiles and the three betas all stand up in time and make their way down to the other pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'll write more about what's going on with Stiles and the McCall pack


End file.
